


Mon Petit Cœur

by xxstarcrossed



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstarcrossed/pseuds/xxstarcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean understands what Danny is going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Petit Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at hockeyanonmeme.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, unfortunately. How does one go about owning their own Sean Couturier?

Danny came home to a perfectly silent, perfectly dark house. On any normal day, he hated to come home to the suffocating silence. He was used to his boys running around, playing video games and fighting with each other. Even after road games, he was used to coming home to his boys and his dogs. Sylvie was always great about dropping them off right after long road trips. Because the Devils game was only a day game, Sylvie was just going to keep them for the weekend. Danny couldn’t tell if his nauseous feeling was because of the concussion or because of the fact that he was glad he didn’t have the boys for that night.

Danny slowly walked into the silent house, trying to keep his balance as best he could. Before he knew it, he could feel a thin arm wrapping around his waist, a giant palm resting on his hip. “I’m fine, Seany,” Danny muttered, even though he contradicted his words by leaning into Sean’s warm body.

Sean didn’t say anything, just kept his arm around Danny as they slowly walked up the stairs. Even though they were going at a snail’s pace, Danny could feel his stomach flip-flopping all over the place, as if he were on a roller coaster. He gently shoved out of Sean’s hold, rushing to the bathroom. After a few minutes of dry heaving into the toilet, Danny could feel Sean’s gentle hands running up and down his back in soothing, repetitive gestures.

“Better?” Sean asked quietly. Danny just nodded once, though it was the worst thing for him to do. He was having terrible motion sickness with this concussion, as the fitful train ride into Philly proved. Just the tiny up and down head movement of the nod caused his head to swim. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose, hoping to stop the nausea he was feeling. “C’mon, do you want to get changed into something more comfortable?” Sean asked, his long fingers still continuing to stroke Danny’s back through his suit jacket and dress shirt.

“Yeah,” Danny rasped, clearing his throat. He wiped his mouth on some tissues that were next to him, before leaning on Sean to move into a standing position. The change in positions caused him to get really dizzy and he clung to Sean, clenching his eyes shut. He just focused on his breathing while clinging to Sean, trying to push away the nausea. Breathing in the teen’s aftershave was surprisingly soothing to Danny. It wasn’t hard to get lost in the feeling of Sean’s arms around him, protecting him, even though it was supposed to go again every Danny believed for the last thirty-three years.

“Let’s go get you changed,” Sean whispered, gently brushing Danny’s hair back from his eyes. Danny just let Sean lead him into his room. Danny started to strip out of his suit, leaving his jacket on the floor with his pants and shirt; they needed to be dry cleaned anyway. Sean had already gotten out a tee shirt and sweat pants for him to change into. Danny had no problem getting the shirt on; it was putting on his pants that was the problem.

Danny must have looked distressed because Sean’s gentle hand was on his shoulder, pushing him to sit on the bed. Danny watched as Sean kneeled between his legs, gently pulling the sweats up over his knees and to his thighs. Danny grabbed the tops and slid them all the way up. They were loose around his waist; Danny wondered if he had already lost weight from having the concussion for less than a day. “Merci,” Danny mumbled, watching as he scuffed his toes across the carpet.

“De rien,” Sean replied back, just as quietly. “Are you hungry, or do you just want to lie down?”

“Lie down,” Danny said, already moving to crawl under the covers and wait for sleep to come. Sean just nodded, already moving towards the door.

“Well, I’m, uh, just going to change and be in my room. If you need me, just call me, okay?” Sean had slipped into the French by mistake, and the words were welcome to Danny’s ear.

“Seany?” Danny called, watching as Sean turned back and tilted his head in question. “Will you come back? After you change?” Danny sounded pitiful to his own ears, and he was glad for the lack of light in the room to hide his blush. Sean was quiet for a minute.

“Of course,” he said finally, so hushed Danny could hardly hear him.

If Danny had to guess how long it took Sean to change and come back to the room, Danny would guess it took less than a minute. He watched as Sean stood in the doorway, looking around the room, before beginning to drag Danny’s reading chair over to the bed.

“Seany, what are you doing?” Danny asked gently, and Sean flinched lightly.

“Just bringing the chair over to the bed. I, uh, thought you were asleep.” Sean sounded nervous, and his hands were fidgeting. Danny forgot just how new Sean was to their relationship. Danny pulled half the covers off the bed, patting the empty space next to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Seany, please,” Danny asked quietly, feeling his eyes slip shut. “You don’t have to nap with me, just lay with me. Please.”

The bed jostled as Sean climbed into bed with Danny. Sean sat back against the headboard, and he could feel Danny curl around his leg and side. Sean’s hand threaded through Danny’s hair gently, just hoping to sooth the older man who was always so much more than a mentor to him. Danny sighed contentedly, his head pillowed on Sean’s thigh and the blanket. “Talk to me in French,” Danny gently commanded.

Sean took a little time to think before finally deciding to just talk. And so he began to tell Danny all about his childhood, his friends and family, everything he could think of. And Danny fell asleep to the soothing words and touches of _mon petit cœur_.


End file.
